He's a Pervert!
by Mirror02Sound
Summary: Len likes Rin. Rin thinks that Len is a pervert. So Mikuo decides to give Len a hand. A story told through text messages. RinxLen, noncest. Loosely based off "Suki Kirai". Fluff. Rated T for swearing.
1. Len Is Hopeless AND Desperate

**My friend suggested me to write something more mainstream, so here is my shot at writing romantic comedy (although it's not very funny =~=")! And yes, they text during class. It was originally meant to be a oneshot, but I realised I could expand so much more…so yeah. Enjoy!**

**PS: The Kagamines are not related in here, just people who coincidentally have the same last name.**

**I don't own any of the Vocaloids or "Suki Kirai" by Honeyworks.**

**YT link: watch ?v= 9Uso6hlnPRY (minus the spaces)**

* * *

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

So…when is the first date?

...

...

...

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

O_O No way in hell will I ever go out with him.

He's a pervert.

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

So?

I mean, he's obviously in love with you.

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Right?

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Rin?

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

You're not still mad about him seeing your panties, are you?

It was ages ago. Just an accident.

...

...

...

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Stop texting me damn it! D:

I'm actually trying to concentrate in class here, unlike a certain someone.

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

I have a free now, remember? ;)

So are you still mad at him? Don't deny it.

...

...

...

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Damn you.

Obviously.

...

...

...

* * *

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Yo, pervert.

...

...

...

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Don't call me that.

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

It's true though. Who was the one that tripped Rin to see her panties?

...

...

...

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

It was an accident! And it was just a flash of white, I didn't see it properly!

...

...

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Didn't see it properly? So you _did_ want to see it after all. You disgusting little pervert, you XD

...

…

...

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

…Shut up.

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

By the way, your cheek was really red at school today.

...

...

...

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

No shit, Sherlock.

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

What happened?

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

No wait, let me guess. Did your one and only true love slap you? When you were asking her out? You are so hopeless, it kind of makes me want to laugh :DDD

What stupid thing did you say?

...

...

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

It's none of your business.

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Oh, but you're my best friend since kindergarten! OAO

How _could_ I not worry about you? I'm not cold-hearted!

...

...

...

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

That's news to me.

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

You're so funny that I want to slap your other cheek right now. And if you want me to help with your unrequited love, you better be nice, stupid shota.

...

...

...

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I'm not shota! And what kind of person would even want your help?

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Hey, at least I've gone out with more girls than you. I can be your love advisor, or something like that.

...

...

...

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

…Fine, okay. So what's the catch?

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Firstly, wow, are you that desperate that you need my help? 83

Secondly, what makes you think there is a catch? I feel so hurt D:

...

...

...

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Firstly, she HATES me, remember? I don't know what to do!

Secondly, we've been friends since kindergarten. I _know_ you. Everything about you.

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

…That sounded kind of creepy.

...

...

...

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Don't even try changing the subject. So what's the catch?

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Okay, okay. Here it is: if I manage to get you two together within three months, you buy me lunch for the rest of the year. If not, I'll buy you lunch for one month.

...

…

...

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

What? That's unfair! And so expensive.

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Totally worth it, though. With me helping, that is. It wouldn't hurt to try anyway. So…what will it be?

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Baby, you know you want to ;D

...

…

...

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Eww.

But alright.

...

...

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Great! So Advice #1: Let her know you love her!

...

...

...

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

She knows that already.

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Yeah, but girls like to be hear the words "I love you" like all the time. At least, they do in movies.

...

...

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

…You're basing your advice on movies?

...

...

...

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

What? It can't hurt to try.

...

…

...

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

…Okay.

...

...

...

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Or will like it when I upload more chapters, at least.**

**Preview~**

**From Luka to Rin:**

Did you blush? It's important to blush, you know.

It shows that you like him too ;P

...

...

...


	2. Let Her Know You Love Her!

**Wow, I honestly didn't actually expect to get any reviews or favourites XD, s****o thank you if you've reviewed/put this on Story Alert!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Help.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Why, what happened?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

OK, what did Len do this time?

Because you only say stuff like that when Len does something.

Not saying that you secretly like Len and that you guys should be together or anything. *cough*

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Oh nothing. Just that he confessed his "undying love for me" again.

LIKE 4 TIMES TODAY.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

He what? :/

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

He keeps following me. And said "I LOVE YOU" 4 times.

How do I stop him?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Don't :)

Did you blush? It's important to blush, you know.

It shows that you like him too ;P

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I hate you.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Love you too, sweetie ;)

…

…

…

* * *

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

So? How did it go?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

She got sort of annoyed.

But she was blushing! :D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

:)

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I think it did have some sort of effect!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

See? I told you so! Listen to the boss!

Now, aren't you supposed to say something?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

She's so cute!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

I didn't mean that.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I want to see her blush everyday! :D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY "THANK YOU MIKUO, THE FINEST SPECIMEN OF MANKIND EVER" YOU STUPID PERVERT.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Whatever, so what am I supposed to do next?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Advice #2: Let her know you're serious!

…

…

…

* * *

***looks back up* ...Well that was short...and it wasn't very funny, was it? orz**

**I'll do my best for the next chapter!**

**Preview~**

**From Len to Rin:**

There aren't any more free seats here, but you can sit on my lap! ;D

...

...

...

**Meanwhile, I hope this has at least entertained you :)**


	3. Let Her Know You're Serious!

**Thanks for all the favourites and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Hi there Rinny! :D

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Why does LEN have my number? O_O

If it was you who gave it to him…or told him ANYTHING ELSE about me…

You will regret this.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

What? He does? It wasn't me. Why don't you ask him?

Go for it Rin! Take this opportunity to say you return his feelings!

I'll be supporting you as always :P

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

…I'm going to ignore you.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Why the hell do YOU have my phone number? =_="

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

You texted back! :D

I was so worried that I was going to get ignored!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Why did you wait for 5 minutes before replying? :(

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I was worried about you! I thought something happened! D:

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

So. Whatcha doin'? owo

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Rin?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Why are you ignoring me? D:

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Oh right.

I got your number from a friend of a friend, who got it from another friend.

But don't worry, I don't text people randomly ;)

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Uh…you just did. For the past 10 minutes.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

No! I actually had a purpose!

I wanted to talk about the future :D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

…what?

What future?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

You know. OUR future ;)

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

WE don't have a future.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Yes we do. I have it all planned out.

We'll get married once we're 18! XD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

MARRIED?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Yeah, I'm serious about you!

Okay, so after we get married, let's live in a place with lots of trees.

And have 3 kids, that sounds about right.

Our future is perfect! :DDD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Go away and leave me alone.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

But why? D:

We're obviously meant for each other.

We have the same surname, for God's sake.

Is this not fate? D:

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

That could just mean that we are cousins. Or something like that.

Though I'm glad that you're not.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Well, I wouldn't mind being your cousin! :D

We could see each other everyday without any excuses! :DDD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

No we wouldn't.

...Don't you have class?

Go away and stop texting me.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I have a free. And I know you do too, honey.

Oh, why don't you come join me in the library?

I bet you're lonely without me ;)

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Can someone just strangle him?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

I thought you were ignoring me?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

There aren't any more free seats here, but you can sit on my lap! ;D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Although I understand that you came to the library to satisfy your burning desire to touch me, you could have chosen a less painful way and not slap me :(

It still hurts D:

…

…

…

* * *

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Your advice didn't go so well today.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Oh :/

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

But guess what? ;D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

What?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

SHE TOUCHED ME! SHE TOUCHED MY CHEEKS! XDXD

Well, actually, it was more like a slap.

One more slap to the collection…

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

…No wonder why Rin doesn't like you. You are so creepy.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Her hands were so soft! :D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Enough. I don't need to hear the ramblings of a pathetic lesser mortal like you.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I'm never going to wash my cheeks again~ :D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

SHUT IT ALREADY!

Now, we need to make Rin like you more or else I won't get my free lunches :(

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

So what next? D:

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Advice #3: Pay her lots of attention!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

But I always do.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Shut up. I'm the boss.

Just find some other way to catch her attention.

…

…

…

* * *

**Len's inner fanboy mode activates! XD**

**Made this chapter a little longer and hopefully funnier than the previous.**

**It was kind of fun writing this chapter :D**

**Preview~**

**From Len to Mikuo:**

I touched her leg :D

…

…

…


	4. Pay Her Lots of Attention!

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! I get all happy when any of those show up in my email :DDD**

**PERVY LEN ALERT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Would you so kindly GET YOUR BIG FAT UGLY HEAD OFF MY DESK?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

You texted me! :D

And why should I? It's comfortable.

Plus I can see your pretty face, Rinnykins~ :3

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Eww.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

What should I do when there is this…thing that leans back and kind of balances on his chair, rests his head on my desk and no matter how hard I push him, he still won't go away?

I regret picking the desk behind him during our first day. I really do.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Sounds like a hard time, Rinny ;)

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I'm serious. Should I just pull my desk away and let him fall on to the floor and suffer severe head injuries and make him have amnesia and forget about his stupid crush?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Which would undoubtedly make you very sad and start crying desparately for him to remember you. Use your brain for once.

If it really is bothering you that much, why don't you just kick him or something?

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I was going to swear at you until I saw the "kick him" part.

Which caused my brain to start working and I figured that if I kick the back of his chair and keep my leg there, he can't lean back and put his head on my desk.

HAH, I DO USE MY BRAIN.

Man, I'm a genius.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

FCUK.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

I thought you weren't going to swear at me :(

Unless you were talking about the shop.[1] Which has nothing to do with our earlier messages.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I kicked his chair. He sat upright. He turned around. He looked surprised. I smiled sweetly. My leg was still there. He smirked. He reached down.

He friggin' caressed my leg. I practically screamed. I dropped my leg at once. His head is back on MY desk.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I told you he was a pervert.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Please tell me you didn't laugh.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

I laughed. Are you incapable of composing longer sentences, by the way?

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

This is no laughing matter. Nor is there any problem with my sentences.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Why won't you seriously consider going out with him? He's probably the really sweet kind of guy.

And when you guys start going out, you will be so lovey-dovey that you keep texting each other, not me and stop making me waste my precious money on my phone bill.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Are you really my friend?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Just think about it.

…

…

…

* * *

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

So, how was today?

…

…

…

**To: Hatusne Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Great!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

…Is that all you have to say?

…

…

…

**To: Hatusne Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I touched her leg :D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

o_O

…A bit too much information. That wasn't quite what I meant when I told you to attract her attention.

I swear, one day, you'll get reported for sexual harassment.

…

…

…

**To: Hatusne Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

No I won't! It's just touching!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Yeah. JUST touching.

…

…

…

**To: Hatusne Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Yeah.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Uh-huh.

…

…

…

**To: Hatusne Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

:|

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

…

Well, let's get down to business, shall we?

…

…

…

**To: Hatusne Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

OK.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Advice #4: Send her quotes from love poems!

Or something like that. It's apparently really romantic.

…

…

…

* * *

**Meh, short chapter =_=**

**I hope it wasn't hard to understand what happened between Rin and Len in this chapter, it was kind of hard to describe. ****If you didn't understand, here's an explanation:**

**Mediafire Link: /?1fp2qdnb035o2i1**

**Excuse the crappily drawn explanation picture.**

**And I realise that some of these texts are a bit long to be actual text messages.**

**[1]****And yes, FCUK is an actual shop. As wise Luka once said to a probing Gakupo, "Go Google It".**

**Preview~**

**From Len to Rin:**

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways!

...

...

...


	5. Send Her Love Poem Quotes!

**Another chapter for all you lovely people who are reading this. owo**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews/favourites/story alerts! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways![1]

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

…What.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears of all my life! [1]

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Leave me alone.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I ne'er was struck before that hour with love so sudden and so sweet. [2]

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I don't care. Really. Now shut up.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Why? D:

If you don't care, how will our relationship develop?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

We have no relationship.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Ah love, let us be true to one another! [3]

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

This IS the truth. WE HAVE NO RELATIONSHIP.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Yet~ owod

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Can you get your friend to stop texting me? And sending me quotes from love poems?

It's really annoying.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

What? No way, this is fun.

Can you show me his messages?

I want to laugh at him later :D

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I hate guys. All of them.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

I'm sure that's not true.

I mean, what about Len?

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Scratch that.

I hate EVERYONE.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I just wanted you to know:

My heart has left its dwelling place and can return no more – [2]

…

…

…

* * *

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

She looked quite…distracted during class, didn't she?

In a good way, of course :P

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

:DDD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Probably because she was texting me :P

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Wait, what?

WHAT DO YOU MEAN? OMO

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Joking! Don't kill me! OAO

She was just asking me to tell you to stop.

And I said no.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

…That wasn't funny D:

Don't make fun of me like that, sheesh :C

...

So what do I do next? OuO

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

OH! Her birthday's coming up soon! 8DDDD

Can't believe I almost forgot to tell you that…bleh.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Really?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Yeah. What should I get her? OuO

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Uh…maybe SOMETHING SHE LIKES, I SUPPOSE? =~=

I mean, what else can you get her?

Like how I make exotic leek flavoured juice for my sister…

She says it's as good as my mom's.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

But what? Plus I want it to be something special!

Plus Miku's a freaking pop star. She can get WHATEVER she wants.

Except for your damn homemade leek juice. Since they are not widely available. Because nobody likes stuff like that.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Excuse me! I happen to like it D:

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

You're nobody :P

Do you actually make it? Like, engage in cooking activities to extract vegetable liquids to produce a dark green solution?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

I'm offended. D:

And what is this doubtful tone I see? :C

…Well, I make my leek juice with my mom.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Really?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Actually, she makes it and I serve it to Miku. Please don't EVER tell her that.

About Rin, go ask her friends. I'm sure Luka would know.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I knew it. I mean, you're Mikuo. No more explanation needed :)

Anyways, I tried to ask before. Rin told her not to say anything.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

…Man you suck. At this rate, she'll get stolen by other guys.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

D:

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Guys like me :3

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

IF YOU DARE GO NEAR HER I SWEAR I WILL-

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

JOKE! IT'S A JOKE! OAO

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

…But what if she does have some other guy? D:

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

What if she really, really, really despises me? D:

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

NO WAIT, WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE GUYS? DX

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

SHUT UP! What's wrong with you?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

T_T

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

She blushed at you before right?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

…

Oh…that's right.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

:) I guess I just lost common sense at the heat of the moment.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

You really piss me off sometimes. Here I am, so kindly helping you. And you go crying like a pathetic little girl.

BE A MAN, DO THE RIGHT THING.[4]

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

…You just wanted to say that, didn't you?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Yep. So…back to Rin…

Ugh, you know what? I really can't help you here. Sorry, man. I mean, you know her better than I do.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

OMO You said you were going to help me!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Liar!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Cheater!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Abandoning your best friend like that!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

What kind of friend, no, MAN are you?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Going back on your own words!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

God damn it, you're killing my phone bill! Go stalk her if you're that desperate!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

OAO WHAT? Even I wouldn't do something like that!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Seriously!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Help me!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Mikuo!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

You're not getting your free lunches!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

…Dude, you didn't block me on your phone, did you? I mean, there's no way you wouldn't respond to that.

BUT I'M NOT EVEN YOUR STALKER-LIKE EX-GIRLFRIEND! D:

It's not cool. At all :(

…

…

…

* * *

**Len's panicking. =w=**

…**It's kind of obvious what will happen next, isn't it? =A="**

**MIKU-NEE IS MENTIONED! Will she have a role in helping Len? Directly? Indirectly? Possibly? OuO**

**Quotes from these lovely poems :P**

**[1] Sonnet 43 – Elizabeth Barrett Browning**

**[2] First Love – John Clare**

**[3] Dover Beach – Matthew Arnold**

**For those of you who are doing/will do/already did CIE English Literature, you should know this :P**

**And:**

**[4] "Be a Man" Quote by Russel Peters ;DDD**

**Preview~**

**From Mikuo to Luka:**

…And he loves his grandma very much.

…

…

…

…**WHAT'S THIS RANDOMNESS? OWO**


	6. Stalker Len in Action!

**Hi! Sorry for the late-ish update! =~= ****And as always, thanks for all the lovely reviews, favourites and story alerts!**

**WARNING: Extremely long text messages that shouldn't really be text messages. Okay, they're not that long. But still too long for my liking ):**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I cannot believe this. Kagamine Len is stalking me.

STALKING ME.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

…Rin, even he wouldn't go that far.

You just have an active imagination, that's all ;)

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

No, I'm sure it's him.

I keep seeing flashes of blond hair. And no, it's not my imagination. I AM SANE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

And when I turned around briefly to check if it was him, he waved furiously at me.

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

For once, will you please come along and beat him up?

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Don't abandon me! T_T

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Do you happen to know where Len is today?

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

No, why?

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Because Rin is convinced that he is stalking her.

He apparently waved at her when she looked back at him.

And she…doesn't sound too happy.

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

WHAT?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

DUDE, ARE YOU ACTUALLY STALKING HER?

It was just a JOKE! I swear!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Shhh, don't text me now. It's all part of the plan.

And I'm not stalking her, I'm just following her to see what kind of things she likes :D

See my logic? ;)

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

WHAT plan?

And no, I don't follow your twisted sense of humour, which you call "logic".

You better stop. You'll scare her to death.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

What? But this is fun! D:

And I saw her looking at this crystal thing a while back…maybe I should get it for her.

It's fine, she doesn't know I'm following her anyway. Actually, how do you know?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Uhhh…yes she does. You waved at her, right?

She texted Luka, who texted me, telling you to stop.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I did?

=n=?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

ARGHHH, I WAS GESTURING FRANTICALLY AT THE COUPLE THAT WAS IN FRONT OF ME TO MOVE QUICKLY OR I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE WHERE SHE WAS GOING!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Oh no, she knows I'm following her D:

BUSTED! T_T

May I rest in peace...

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

NOT ALL HOPE IS LOST. HAVE FAITH, YOUNG ONE!

I'll convince Luka to tell Rin that you weren't the one following her.

And hope that she's stupid enough to believe her.

Now shoo and go buy her present, no matter how passionate your desire to keep stalking her is.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

SHE'S NOT STUPID! OMO

How DARE you insult her?

And should I still buy that crystal thing?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Your life is at stake here. You could care less about me insulting your future wife.

AVOID EXCHANGING MONEY WITH THE SHOPKEEPER FOR THE PRODUCT MADE OF THE PRECIOUS MATERIAL WE CALL "CRYSTAL".

I repeat in a less complicated phrase for your extremely slow brain to comprehend:

NO, DON'T BUY THAT THING!

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

As a matter of fact, Len just told me that he wasn't in town today.

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Really? Where is he then?

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

He went to visit his grandma. Who doesn't live here.

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Megurine Luka**

And he didn't even tell you, his best friend?

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

She fell sick. Suddenly. So he HAD to go.

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Uh huh.

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

…And he loves his grandma very much.

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Uh huh.

But couldn't he have texted you or something?

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

I'm not his mom! Why would I need to know where he is 24/7?

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Uh huh.

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

...So the person that Rin saw must have been some doppelgänger!

Because it couldn't have been him, of course.

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Uh huh.

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

What? Don't you believe me?

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Of course I do.

As much as I believe that pigs can fly.

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Okay, I don't really care if you don't believe me. But I managed to stop him.

So can you at least tell her it wasn't him? Please?

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

He loves her so much. Too much.

He just wanted to know what he should get her for her birthday. He's harmless.

Like a cute baby turtle that can't help but follow his mama…

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Megurine Luka**

They don't. They fend for themselves once they're born.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

They don't? Bleh, whatever.

It's for the sake of their future relationship.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

It's just one word. Or one sentence. Or one text. MAXIMUM.

Actually, make that several.

Come on. It's that easy.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

I'm begging you. Please.

I want free lunches.

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Megurine Luka**

What free lunches?

But fine. I'll pass on this…message to her.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

MISSION SUCCESS. It's all up to you now.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Mikuo said that Len wasn't in town today.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

What? Really?

But I saw him! I'm sure it was him!

Meh, I should've taken a closer look to be sure =_=

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Yes really.

Mikuo thinks whoever you saw was apparently a doppelgänger.

I think it was just a hallucination from your overly imaginative imagination :)

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Or it could be mirage.

It's okay, Rin. It was quite hot today, after all. It's understandable to see mirages.

Did you know that mirages can take shape of whatever your heart desires?

The message here is quite clear :)

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

We're not even in a desert. And no, mirages don't.

I do not even WANT Len. Far from that.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

So what if we're not in a desert?

And yes they do. That's why travellers think they see an oasis when they're extremely thirsty…

Which means Len is, indeed, what...WHO you want...very much.

;P

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

No, and mirages don't appear as images of people.

Or at least I don't think so.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Couldn't pull that one over you. Damn.

Oh well.

But don't you think it's about time for you to forgive Len?

I'm sure if you do, he'll stop harassing you.

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I'll…think about it.

…

…

…

* * *

**Hope that was worth the wait. And for the reviewers who guessed it was the rainbow quartz this chapter:**

**SORRY. :D That's the next chapter. -troll face-**

**Rin...is an idiot in this chapter.**

**This was fun to write, though :)**

**I'm starting to really like Mikuo :P**

**And I'm not entirely sure about the whole "mirage" thing, so if it's wrong, could you please excuse it or (preferably) tell me to fix what's wrong?...But I'm sure about the baby turtles. :)**

**Preview~**

**From Mikuo to Len:**

Do you remember what your happy face looks like?

It's like your pervy face. But less pervy.

...

...

...


	7. Rin Has A Change of Heart

**...It's a slightly longer chapter this time. owo**

**Thanks for the reviews and following/favouriting this story! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

So…what did you get for her? :3

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

The crystal thing that she was looking at! :D

It's called a "Rainbow Quartz".

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

WHAT? OAO

I TOLD you NOT to buy it!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

But what was the point of following her, if not to buy the thing that she was looking at? D8

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

To know what KIND of stuff she LIKES! DUH.

Jeez, I never knew you were this stupid… =_=

…So what will you tell her? She'll be suspicious. Very, very suspicious.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I have it all planned out. Don't worry!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

…But your last plan didn't work out very well now, did it? ._.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Hello?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Don't ignore me, I'm trying to help you here!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

SAY something!

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Rin looks really cute today :)

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Okay…that's a start, at least.

So what would you say if she asks where, when, and why you got it?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

That's too much to answer all at once! D:

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

If you say that, she'll think that you're biding time to think of an answer! =3=

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Fine.

Then I'll say it's a secret! And give her a wink ;D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

…What?

That's so…I don't even know what to say.

Trust me, that's not going to work.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Yes it will! Many girls say that, and nobody probes them any further than that! :O

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN A GIRL! OAO

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Watch it! That's sexual discrimination! :U

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

It's not just the fact that you're not a woman, but Rin doesn't seem to be the type of person that accepts these…excuses. Reasonings. Whatever.

She'll be even more suspicious.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

…Then what should I say? D:

You're rejecting everything! D8

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Give me a sec, I need time to make something up for you.

D'awww, you're like a pathetic little baby that can't do anything on his own! ;D

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Absolutely lovely analogy you have there…

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Have you thought of something yet?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Wait, you're not leaving me alone, are you? ;n;

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Calm down, jeez! I'm still thinking.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Your brain is thinking too slowly! D:

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

If MY brain works slowly, what about yours?

It doesn't even work! ;D

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

OAO THAT'S AN INSULT!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

…No shit, really? -_-"

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Alright, I've got it.

You wanted to give her something special, beautiful and precious. Something that she would cherish forever and ever. And you heard from me that she thought she saw you at a certain place, so you went there, and something caught your eye…

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

And say that all the different colours in the rainbow quartz symbolizes the intensity of your feelings for her! :D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

It's kind of romantic and avoids suspicion, doesn't it? ;D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Man, I should be one of those problem solving people on advice columns :D

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

:|

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

What? Is there something wrong with that?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

No, but…

Just asking, but how do you come up with these "romantic advice" and stuff?

Do you like, read romance novels or something? ouo

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

WHAT? ME? ROMANCE NOVELS? NO WAY, MAN.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

It's just that my sister needs a companion to sob tearfully to while she watches chick flicks. During the sad parts.

And that companion happens to be me…

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I guess we learn something new everyday! :D

But chick flicks are sad? Never knew that as well.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Like, when the couple kind of breaks up because of some extremely dumb misunderstanding that could have been resolved immediately by talking to each other.

Why do I even know that?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH.

OR TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS.

THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I won't! :DDD

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

:DDDDD

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

:DDDDDDDD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

…Why do you seem so happy?

Suspicious, oh so suspicious.

You won't tell anyone, will you?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

What? No! OAO

I'm a true man, I can keep secrets!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Or ARE you? :P

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Actually, you better be.

D:

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Excuse me! Of course I am! O^O

...

...

...

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

On a less serious note, the rainbow quartz is really pretty.

Just like her.

:D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

I remember seeing this toad when we went to the zoo during primary school. The toad was really ugly.

Just like you.

:D

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

:(

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

So…you ready?

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Yup.

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I hope.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Go for it! Remember to say "Happy Birthday!" and look happy :P

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Do you remember what your happy face looks like?

It's like your pervy face. But less pervy.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Or you can blush. Some girls think it's cute when guys blush. :D

Especially for a manly shota like you. ;)

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Shut up.

AND JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE 2 INCHES TALLER THAN ME, IT DOESN'T MEAN I'M SHOTA.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

3 inches. ;D

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

2.5 inches.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

No, 3. I grew again.

owod

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Damn you.

…

…

…

* * *

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Well?

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I gave it to her. And said happy birthday.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Wow. So detailed.

WASN'T SHE SUSPICIOUS AT ALL?

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

A bit. A lot, actually.

But I repeated what you told me to say! :D

Then she decided to give me the benefit of the doubt.

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

And guess what? ;D

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

SHE SAID THANK YOU TO ME!

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

THANK YOU! TO ME!

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

That's it?

But I guess that's incredibly amazing for your standards :D

So good job, I guess ;P

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

TO KAGAMINE LEN!

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

I know, I get the point.

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

MOI~

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

I KNOW.

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I BET RIN LIKES ME~ :DDD

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

I'm forwarding your last message to her.

She'll be so disgusted with you…

;D

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

No wait, please don't!

I'll stop, I promise... D8

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Got'cha :)

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

…And she was smiling at me too~

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Seriously. SHUT UP.

…

…

…

* * *

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

What happened with Len?

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

He gave me a rainbow quartz. For my birthday.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Wow. Not nice or anything.

So what did you say?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

You said thank you, right?

It's basic manners, you know.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

You did, right? Please tell me you did.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Of course, I did!

And then I smiled at him. Since it's basic manners. Although it felt more like a grimace.

…I still think he WAS stalking me that day.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Okay. Good. Let's hope he didn't think it was a grimace.

And I think you should stop doubting him. I mean, you weren't even sure if it was him!

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

But still! It's…kind of...weird. Really weird.

I mean, I actually looked at a rainbow quartz that day.

Isn't it too coincidental?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

If something like this happens again…I'll accept your theory.

But it could really be a coincidence. Life is like that sometimes.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Alright, I'll let it go.

Just this once.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

…I bet you're secretly happy on the inside.

After seeing how sweet he can be ;)

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

What? No, I'm not.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Yes, you are.

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Hell no.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Hell yes :P

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

…I guess, he's not that bad after all.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

He was never that bad. You were just always denying it, that's all ;P

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Shut up.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

He has always liked you.

He knew he wasn't your type, yet he hadn't stopped.

And tried to make you like him back.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Isn't it sweet how you pushed him away, yet he still comes running back for you?

Is that not true love?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Come on, Rin.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

You were just embarrassed over the panties incident, that's all.

And it wasn't even intentional!

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Why do you keep encouraging me to go out with Len anyway?

How does it even BENEFIT you in the slightest bit? =_="

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

I know what you're trying to do.

So don't even try to change the subject, Rinny :D

And I do benefit.

I can save money from my phone bill, remember? ;P

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

That can't be the only reason.

Maybe…

YOU WANT TO SCORE WITH MIKUO, DON'T YOU?

You just wanted to pair us together so that you got to talk to Mikuo more often.

I SEE THROUGH YOU AS CLEAR AS GLASS, LUKA.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Stop changing the subject and making things up.

The reason is –drumrolls for dramatic effect-

I'm doing it for your future happiness :)

So just forget about…the unpleasant stuff.

...

...

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

He's practically begging you for forgiveness everyday. You KNOW he didn't mean to see anything.

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

…I know.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

And you don't even have to go out with him immediately!

You guys could start being friends first and see how it goes.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I guess so.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

So…?

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Okay already!

…I'll give him a chance.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

That's all I was asking for :)

…

…

…

* * *

**Rin decides to forgive Len! ****Whatever will happen next? XD**

**Preview~**

**From Luka to Len:**

I seem to have given a strange person your number.

I hope you don't mind.

...

...

...


	8. A Weird Person Arrives!

**LATE UPDATE, I know. Thanks for all the favourites/follows/reviews! **

**I have an announcement to make, people! :D**

**Drumrolls...*ahem* And today, we have a special guest appearance! Who could it be? XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Gumi**

So guess who's back? XD

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Not you, I hope.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Gumi**

How RUDE! ;n;

I expect you to pick me up at the train station at precisely 1 pm :P

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I can't. I'm at school.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Gumi**

Oh yeah! I forgot that schools here end later for Christmas! XD

Ahhh, this is why I love Australia. [1]

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I see you're casually rubbing it in my face.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Gumi**

Yup yup! XD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Gumi**

Helloooooo?

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Gumi**

Rin doesn't seem to appreciate me distracting her from class.

Why doesn't she? D:

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Because she, unlike you, actually wants to learn something so that she doesn't fail the exams before Christmas.

Welcome back, though :)

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Gumi**

Thanks!

But what's the use of learning if you're going to forget it later? D:

Cram it all right before the exams, I say! XD

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Megurine Luka**

There seems to be something wrong with you. I suggest you go to the doctor's.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Gumi**

Pfft, it's you and Rin who need to go! XD

You guys are the ones with SERIOUS problems. I mean, who WANTS to study?

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Megurine Luka**

No we don't.

Well, maybe Rin. Since she has love problems.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Gumi**

Love problems? LOVE PROBLEMS?

Am I hearing this right? XD

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Megurine Luka**

You're not hearing; you're reading.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Gumi**

Whatever.

So…who's this lucky guy? ;P

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Megurine Luka**

What makes you think it's even a guy? ;P

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Gumi**

NO WAY. IT'S A GIRL? OAO

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Megurine Luka**

No, it's not.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Gumi**

I seem to have forgotten your weird sense of humour. If you can call it humour.

So what's the guy like?

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Hopeless and desparate for Rin's affections, I suppose.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Gumi**

Oh dear. So what's the situation here?

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Megurine Luka**

The guy likes Rin. A lot.

And I'm sure Rin kind of likes him back, somewhere deep inside her heart.

Somewhere very, very deep.

…

….

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Megurine Luka**

But she doesn't seem to realise this. And you know how stubborn she is.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Gumi**

Alright. I've decided. I'm going to help this poor guy.

What's his number?

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Megurine Luka**

I'll email you later. Security purposes, you know.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Gumi**

...If someone really did steal my phone, I'm sure they'd go through my contacts list for telephone numbers instead of texts, you know.

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Megurine Luka**

If you're complaining, I'm not giving it to you.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Gumi**

Okay okay, I'll shut up for now.

Like your sense of humour, I forgot what a weird person you were XD

…

…

…

* * *

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Gumi**

Right, I got it! Thanks!

Now all I have to do is text them both to go to some extremely small shed and lock them in and listen to them make hot, sexy love! :DDD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Megurine Luka**

I seem to have given a strange person your phone number.

I hope you don't mind.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Excuse me?

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Len**

You WHAT?

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Hello?

You can't just GIVE my phone number to some STRANGER!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Gumi**

Hi! This is Rin's friend, Gumi.

I heard that you're having trouble with trying to get Rin to fall deeply in love with you.

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Oh…okay.

Um…I hope you're not trying to make fun of me or something.

Because it really is not nice D:

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Is this strange person called Gumi by any chance?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Gumi**

NO NO NO!

What I mean is: *ahem*

I can provide you with some assistance for this seemingly impossible mission.

;P

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Yes, she is.

Beware, my dear friend.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Len**

She sounds kind of scary ;n;

There's nothing wrong with her, is there?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Megurine Luka**

No. She's just…strange.

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Oh! I see! :D

Well, that is very nice of you! :DDD

Even though we haven't actually met before.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Oh. Okay…

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Gumi**

…In exchange for something though :|

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

OAO

It's not something illegal, is it?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Gumi**

NO! I know you haven't met me before, but let me tell you there is no reason for you to be suspicious of me!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Gumi**

I'm a righteous person with dignity and a strong sense of justice! :O

I just wanted you to do me a favour. Nothing shady about that, is there?

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

So what is this favour that you speak of?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Gumi**

Actually, it would benefit you as well.

*whispers* When you go out with her…take a picture of her will you?

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

*whispers* Oh. That seems simple enough.

If you can actually get me to go out with her.

And why are we whispering?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Gumi**

BUT NOT JUST ANY PICTURE OF HER.

I want…a picture of her cute, blushing, shy, embarrassed, -insert all adjectives- face.

*whispers* Because this is a secret deal between you and me only. You MUST not repeat this to anyone else.

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

OAO

But that's kind of creepy…

And I don't really benefit from this, do I?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Gumi**

It's not creepy! It's for blackmailing her when I need to!

And you do benefit. You get to stare at her cute, sweet, innocent face when she's not around.

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I…see.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Gumi is quite a strange person, isn't she?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Yes she is.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Gumi**

Just imagine that face…the soft rosy cheeks, lips slightly apart and looking very, very kissable…

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

oAo

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Gumi**

Her honey blond hair framing her face, giving her the look of an angel, her beautiful blue eyes gazing at you and only you…XD

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

OAO

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Gumi**

…And it'd be the same face she makes when you two become _**one**_ ;P

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

When we what? ._.

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

OH! I GET IT NOW.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Gumi**

You're very innocent for a teenager, aren't you? Especially for someone who carries the Y chromosome…

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

No! My vocabulary sucks, that's all.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Gumi**

That was, in no way, complicated vocabulary.

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Unimportant things like this don't matter! DX

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Gumi**

Very well.

So. Will you do it?

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Sure :)

…

…

…

* * *

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I texted this strange girl today.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

CHEATING ON RIN, ARE YOU? :D

I feel sorry for her.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

No way! She's Rin's friend. Called Gumi.

Do you know her?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Is she hot?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Judging from your reaction, I guess you don't.

I don't actually know her, I only knew of her existence today =_=

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

What?! OAO

But then, that could possibly be some 50 year old pedo that happens to like guys!

WHY are you texting someone you don't know?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

She said that she'd help me with Rin.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Am I not ENOUGH?

How could you even be SURE that she…or HE…is who she claims to be?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Luka knows her. She's the one who gave my number to her.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Oh. I see.

And here I was, about to give you a lecture on stranger danger.

Remember the whole "Don't talk to strangers" stuff?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

God, I hate that crap ;P

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I knew you were going to do that.

And yes, I do.

…

…

…

* * *

**How will Gumi help Len? XD**

**Will he manage to take that sacred photo of Rin?**

**It kind of sounds like Len made some faustian contract with Gumi :P**

**EDIT: [1] For those that don't know, Australian schools have longer Christmas (aka. Summer) holidays, but shorter holidays in July/August. Thanks for correcting me, people!**

**Preview~**

**From Rin to Luka:**

We're talking about the weather. And food.

So deep and meaningful.

...

...

...


	9. Likes and Dislikes

**BLARGH. I haven't had much free time since school started, hence the late update. D: ****Plus this sorry excuse of a chapter.**

**I'm really grateful if you are still following me! *sobs of happiness* Thank you so much for all the reviews/favourites/follows! ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

…Rin and I haven't been texting each other recently.

D:

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

To Len: You mean you haven't texted her for a while.

To Gumi: Well, hello there. Are you pretty? ;)

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Gumi**

To Len: Okay! So how do you want me to help you?

To Mikuo: Why, of course! ;P

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Cut the crap, guys.

To Gumi: Maybe you could tell me some stuff about her?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Gumi**

Sure!

So what do you want to know?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Well…kind of guy does she like?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Gumi**

I…don't know.

Sorry about that.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Probably the handsome and manly type like me and not a shota type like you :P

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

_Excuse_ me! I'm taller than all the girls in the class!

Except Luka. But that's not important.

I guess that question was a bit too specific.

Well, what does she look for in guys?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Isn't that kind of the same question?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Shut up, Mikuo.

Fine then, what does she like?  
As in, ways to win her over?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Gumi**

I…don't know that either.

Sorry.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

So Gumi, what do you ACTUALLY know?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Gumi**

I'm sorry! D:

I'm don't know what your relationship is like, so I don't know what step you should take!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Oh, I'll tell you! :DD

He's a pervert that has seen her panties, gets jealous if she gets near other guys and he even stalked her.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

But don't tell Rin that, we need her to believe that he's harmless like a baby turtle.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

What? WHAT baby turtle?

Shut up, Mikuo!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Gumi**

…Wow, you're surprisingly a clingy, creepy type, huh?

And you seemed so innocent…

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

No! I'm not! He exaggerates!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

No I did NOT!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Gumi**

I'm joking! XD

I'm sure Len hasn't done any of these things.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

But he HAS! D:

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Gumi**

Anyhow, you haven't been texting her recently, right?

Maybe you should start a conversation with her innocently. About random things. It should lower her defenses…I hope.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Gumi**

And it'll make you seem less desparate…

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

That might not be a bad idea, actually.

Considering that Rin views him as some creep.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

No, she doesn't!

But okay! I'll try that!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Nice weather today, huh?

You know, the sun is shining.

Blue skies.

White, fluffy clouds :)

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

…You're texting me about the WEATHER? -_-"

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Uh huh.

…

And I'm kind of hungry. When's lunch time?

I kind of feel like eating a banana.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

…You're talking to me about FOOD? -_-"

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

QUICK, WHAT DO YOU TALK ABOUT WITH GIRLS?

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Busy texting Len, aren't you? ;)

Mind sharing the details of your DMC?

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Whatever you want to talk about.

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

You're not HELPING here.

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Now busy texting you :)

What's DMC?

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Deep Meaningful Conversation.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Gumi**

Ask about her likes. And dislikes.

One of the first steps in getting her to like you is to know the girl better.

...

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

We're talking about the weather. And food.

So deep and meaningful.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Well…that's lovely.

…

Now that you've forgiven him, you should try to get to know each other better.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

And try to seem happier! Because you're not very pleasant when you're being sarcastic.

And…I don't know…make jokes or something. Just try to prolong the conversation.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Keep chatting to him. He's more of a talkative type.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Gee thanks, I never knew! =_=

But my jokes…aren't funny. ):

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

I TOLD you to fix that sarcasm, young lady!

Just try making a joke anyway. You never know.

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

So…what do you like to eat?

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I like oranges :)

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Oh! Me too!

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

You're not just saying that because I like it, are you? =_=

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

No! D:

I genuinely like oranges too! Such delicious tropical fruits with the pleasant, sweet aroma sharpens my mind!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Ok. You don't need to be that dramatic…

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

:)

And what do you not like?

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Are you sure you want to know?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Yup! :DDDD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

You.

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Rin seems to...you know.

Maybe…possibly…perhaps…

Hate me.

D:

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Gumi**

Hey! Do you hate it when Len texts you?

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

No…why do you know him?

You're not trying anything, are you?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Gumi**

I got his number from Luka :P

That poor guy, don't be mean to him!

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

What? I wasn't mean! I'm actually trying to be friends with him! I've forgiven him already! I've been texting him!

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Okay, maybe I said something that was a bit mean…but it was a joke! How do you even know that I was a teensy bit mean anyway?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Gumi**

I'm best buds with him now ;P You jealous? XD

He thought you were serious about it though.

…

…

…

**To: Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Oh.

o~o

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Gumi**

Be nicer to him if you want to be friends! :O

He just wants to know you better!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Gumi**

He's not a bad person!

Just a bit awkward around you, because he's too shy/likes you too much XD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Gumi**

Len. LEN. Calm down.

It was a joke. She didn't mean it.

Now text her back like a man!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Text her back like a man?

How can he do that…if he ISN'T one? :PP

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Hey, I was joking.

Don't take it seriously :)

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Of course I knew that! Haha, that joke was funny!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

*awkward silence*

Umm, no need to force yourself to laugh ):

I'm sorry if I was too mean. I didn't mean to be…

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Oh no, it's okay!

I'm glad you're talking to me :DDD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

So…what was today's Chem homework?

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

…And you don't need an excuse to text me, you know.

I don't mind pointless texts :)

Just a "hi" is okay.

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

OAO

RIN SAYS IT'S OKAY FOR ME TO TEXT HER.

FOR NORMAL CHATTING.

WITHOUT ANY EXCUSES.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

XDXD

I'M SO HAPPY! XD

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

!

So there _has_ been some progress.

Well done, you.

Guess you're not hopeless like a baby turtle after all.

...

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

…What IS it with you and baby turtles?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Gumi**

Thanks to ME :P

She wants to be friends, you know? She says she's forgiven you. For whatever it was.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

For looking at her underwear and stalking her? Wow.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

To Gumi:

Really? OAO

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Gumi**

Yup.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Now I get to text her! :D

Heh heh heh =w=

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

…That's quite a creepy laugh you have there, my friend.

Almost befitting for a pervy stalker…oh wait. You ARE one.

My bad :P

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo, Gumi**

**From: Kagamine Len**

…Hilarious.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len, Gumi**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

I know right? :P

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Well, hello to you ;D

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

"Hello" right back at you :)

...

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

:DD

You texted back!

:DD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

No, REALLY? =_=

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I'm glad that you've forgiven me. :DDD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Well, I had to someday, didn't I? :)

Better sooner than later.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

:DDD

…

…

…

* * *

**RAWR. I'm a potato 83**

**Preview~**

**From Len to Rin:**

I'd eat you if you were an orange :D

...

...

...


	10. Bananas and Oranges

**HEHEHEH. Finally an update! :DD**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews/favourites/follows! **

**Rating T for extremely vague and fail sexual innuendoes in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

._.

I'm so sleepy. And hungry.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

And it doesn't help that my physics teacher is eating while he happily watches us slave around doing practicals.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Poor you :P

You have Mr. Shion? I had him last year.

He simply cannot survive without eating in EVERY SINGLE LESSON.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

OAO

I know right? XD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

He has this routine thing that he follows. Like, different food on different days. And ice cream after lunch EVERY afternoon.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

YEAH. What kind of person eats a whole, cooked potato like an apple? As a snack? Wouldn't it get all mushy if he squeezes the potato? O^O

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

And what kind of MAN eats ICE CREAM in front of children? D:

Not that we're children anymore, but still.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I remember there was this one time where he took out a whole papaya and started cutting and scrapping the seeds off into the rubbish bin.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

And the worst part was that when I looked into the bin, I thought that the seeds were bugs for a moment…

I almost screamed.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

No way! :O

But it's OKAY! I'll protect you, even if zombies take over the school and threaten to eat me! :DD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Um, thank you…

Hmmm, today's a Thursday. Is he eating a banana?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Yup!

Damn, I want a banana D:

I really want one right now.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Poor you :)

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I could literally shove them into my mouth all day long…

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

NO! NOT THOSE TYPE OF BANANAS!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

What? :S

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

OH GOD. I didn't even think of THOSE.

…

ARGHHHH.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I think I just ruined my conversation with Rin T_T

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

What? How COULD you? Shame on you! :DDD

What did you say?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Can we pretend that the whole thing never happened and restart this whole texting thing?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Okay.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

._.

I'm so sleepy. And hungry.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

And it doesn't help that my physics teacher is eating while he happily watches us slave around doing practicals.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

STOP. We don't need to repeat the whole thing.

Let's just talk about something else.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Oh. Yeah, that's good choice, o' wise one.

…About what? ):

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I don't know…

I feel like eating an orange :)

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I wouldn't mind eating an orange now either! :D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I'd be happy if I'm an orange =w=

But sadly, I'm not.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I'd eat you if you were an orange :D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Um…okay…

Thank you…?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

No problem!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

GAAAH!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

What? What's wrong? OAO

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I dropped the bag of oranges that I brought to school! ;A; Gotta pick them all up before someone steals them!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

I hope no one steps on them, or else the juice will squirt everywhere! DX

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Don't worry! I won't let anyone touch any of your juicy oranges!

My spirit will protect them! XD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

NO! I'M SORRY, I WASN'T THINKING. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD. PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

What? :S

And thanks for your...spirit. That's very nice of you…

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Please ignore what I just said!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Why? I don't understand…?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I think I just ruined my conversation with Rin again T_T

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

What? Again? Shame on you! :DDD

What did you say?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I…made an insensitive comment.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

About what? ._.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

We were talking about oranges.

And then my brain wasn't functioning properly…

And…you KNOW.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

When does your brain EVER function properly? :PP

And no. I don't know.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I told her that I would protect her oranges…and it sounded like I was commenting on her chest D:

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

BOOBIES! :DD

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

MELONS!

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

FUNBAGS!

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Have you NO respect for females? At ALL?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

I can't help it! I'm a healthy, growing teenage boy after all! :PPP

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I can't believe I said that to her.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Well, it's okay, because it's not like she has anything, right? :S

Anything on her chest, I mean.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

OAO

YES SHE DOES!

And I'm sure she can be damn sexy when she wants to! D:

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Okay, maybe I was a little mean…but really?

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

She DOES have something on her chest! OMO

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

Well, if we're going to argue…

We can settle this by having ME stare at HER CHEST the next time I see her and I'll be the judge for this argument thing, okay? :DDD

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

NOOOOOOO!

STAY AWAY! OMO

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

SHE'S MINE! DX

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Did I just call Rin mine?

I think I just did.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

(#OWO#)

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I suddenly feel kind of fuzzy, warm, a bit embarrassed but happy.

It's like, I'm protecting her from evil perverts like you! :D

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

You are very weird.

I think you've spent too much time with Gumi. Although she's back in Australia now.

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Maybe.

You know, I've never really thought about Rin's...body.

Until Gumi came along and said this awkward comment.

It's all her fault that I'm now turning everything into sexual innuendoes! D:

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

HOLD ON.

You're not going to suddenly talk about your new found fascination with Rin's body, right?

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: Hatsune Mikuo**

If you are, shut up. I'm not interested in your ramblings. As much as I am interested in her body...

…

…

…

**To: Hatsune Mikuo**

**From: Kagamine Len**

I WASN'T going to! ;n;

AND STAY AWAY FROM RIN.

…

…

…

* * *

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Len was kind of…strange today.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Isn't he always strange?

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

True. But he was even stranger today…

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

I guess _someone_'s worried about him :P

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

Admit it. You LIKE him.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Of course I do. We're friends now.

…

…

…

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

…I mean as in past "just friends".

And you KNOW you do.

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

No!

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Well, maybe...

…

…

…

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

Shut up.

…

…

…

* * *

**Rin finally (kind of) admits her feelings towards Len! XD**

**Len will be very happy to know that. Very very happy.**

**Preview~**

**From ? to ?:**

"Kagamine Rin, please go out with me!"

...

...

...

**Oh my. :D**

**Whatever does that sentence mean?**

******I'm starting to think that the story is going a little fast. Oh well.**


End file.
